Hannah in the house!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cory Baxter's band, the DC3 is the new OA on Hannah Montana's big US-tour.
1. Hannah meets the DC3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Cory in the house!**

**Author's note: This story is set during season 3 of Hannah Montana after the episode 'What I Don't Like About You'. I hope you'll like it. If you do, review and let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah in the house!<strong>

**Hannah Montana is in Washington DC to meet the DC3, Cory Baxter's band who's going to be the opening-act for Hannah's next tour.**

"Hi y'all, I'm Hannah Montana!" says Hannah as she enter the DC3's band-practice room.

"Hi, Hannah! I'm Cory Baxter, leader of the DC3 and...American business-man!" says Cory as he kiss Hannah's right hand.

"Okey..." says Hannah. "That was a little weird. And they are...?" Hannah points towards Newt and Meena.

"Oh, sorry! Newt Livingston and Meena Paroom!" says Cory.

"Hi, guys! Workin' with y'all is gonna be great!" says Hannah.

"It's awesome to meet you, Hannah!" says Newt.

"We're so happy to be your new opening-act, miss Montana!" says Meena with her strong Bahavian accent.

Robby Ray, Lola and Hannah's band arrive.

"DC3, this is my dad, Robby Ray and my friend Lola Luftnagle!" says Hannah.

"I'm Cory Baxter and this is Meena and Newt!" says Cory.

"Thanks for making us the opening act for your next tour, miss Montana!" says Meena.

"I picked ya, because you are good and call me Hannah, okey?"

"Sure!" says Newt.

"Okey, everyone! Let's set up our gear and start this thing!" says Hannah.

Hannah's band begin to set up all of their equipment.

"Man, you look awesome, miss...?" says Newt to Lola.

"Lola Luftangle, daughter of Sir Rudolph Luftnagle, sister of fashion-queens Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle, cousin of...but you guys may call me Lola!"

"Yeah, you're hot!"

"Thanks, but I've got a boyfriend..."

"Oh, yeah! Speakin' about that! Where's Mike?" says Hannah.

"He's at the hotel, but I'm sure he'll be here soon!" says Lola.

"Maybe I should go back there and see if he's okey..." says Robby Ray.

"Yeah, see ya later, daddy!"

"See ya soon, bud!"

Hannah's band are ready and Cory sit down at his drum-set and Newt grab his guitar and Meena takes her place among Hannah's back-up singers.

"Okey, guys! Let's kick some ass on 'Bigger Than Us' and make the floor burn!" says Hannah.

Hannah's drummer does his signature thing, signaling the beat with his right-hand drum stick. Jesse and Newt start to play the intro-part. Cory plays the song the usual way before getting to the chorus at wich point he adds his own flare and touch to it. Right before second chorus Newt does an improvised guitar-solo.

The song ends.

"Great work, guys!" says Hannah to Cory and Newt. "You were great! You put some personal touch into it! I like that!"

"Thanks, Hannah! All of my friends know how I do it!" says Cory.

"I'm sure they do!" says Hannah, trying to stop herself from starting to giggle.

"You did great as always, Hannah!" says Lola as she gives Hannah a hug.

"Thanks, Lola!" says Hannah. "Okey, everyone! Let's make magic with 'Who Said' and call it a great day, okey?"

"Okey!" says Cory.

Jesse, Newt and Cory start to play the song the regular way, but as they get to the chorus they add their own special improvisations.

After the song Cory makes an announcement. "Hannah, as a little thank you for makin' us your new OA we'd like to play 'More Than Friends' for you!"

"Yeah, that's the song you wrote about in your e-mail, right?" says Hannah.

"Exactly! It's one of my favorites and I was thinking that maybe we could open with it on the tour..."

"If it's good enough. Play it for me!"

"You're gonna love it!" says a very confident Cory as he takes his seat by the drums.

Hannah's band and back-up singers step down to let DC3 play. Meena takes position by the microphone and Newt grab his guitar. Cory signals for them to start.

When the song ends Hannah gives the DC3 a small but warm applause. "Wow, that was great! Who wrote that song?" she says.

"That would be me! Mr Cory Baxter, drummer of power and American business-man!" says Cory as he does a silly cool-guy's pose.

"That's a really good song, Cory!"

"Thanks, Hannah! Good enought to be included on the tour?"

"Sure, along with that other song you got! Ya know, the one you did on your audition-tape!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine on the tour, guys!" says Hannah as she gives Cory, Newt and Meena a high five.

"Thanks, Hannah!" says Meena.

"Awesome!" says Newt as he always do.

"We all look forward to goin' on tour with you, Hannah!" says Cory.

"It's gonna be a blast!" says Hannah.

"Hannah, your dad just called. Mike's still sleeping back at the hotel so they can't come." says Lola.

"Okey!" says Hannah. "I'm sorry, guys! Our other friend can't be here today, but you'll get to meet him tomorrow!"

"Sure!" says Cory.

"Lola and I should get back to the hotel now! We'll see ya guys tomorrow at nine!"

"It's a deal, Hannah!"


	2. Showtime!

**It's the first night of Hannah Montana's new big US-tour with the DC3 as the OA. The first show is in New York City.**

Hannah Montana walk out on stage. "Hi, everybody! Tonight I have the great pleasure to introduce to ya, the DC3!" says Hannah.

Cory takes his seat by the drums and Newt grab his guitar and Meena takes her place by the mic.

Cory and Newt begin to play 'More Than Friends' the usual way, but after the second chorus Newt does one of his improvised guitar-solos.

By the end of the song the crowd screams "DC3, DC3!" and gives Cory, Newt and Meena a big applause.

"Thank you, everybody!" says Meena.

"And now it's time to bring the fire!" says Cory and he signals to Newt and they start to play the intro to 'Thinking of You'.

As the song ends Hannah walk up to replace Meena at the main mic and Jesse and the rest of Hannah's band get into position.

"Now let's see if you're some of the biggest Hannah Montana-fans!" says Hannah. "We're gonna check it out with this song! I hope you guys know every word. It's called 'Nobody's Perfect'."

Hannah's band and Cory and Newt plays it the regular way, but as they get to the chorus Newt add his own special touch to it. Hannah's dancers appear and the stage-fireworks are activated.

After the song Hannah takes off her black jacket to reveal her shiny silver tank top.

"Okey! I'm so happy to see ya here tonight! We've got a rule on my concerts! I don't wanna look out across the room and see anybody sit down! Stand up and dance and sing along with me!" says Hannah. "Let's kick it, guys!"

The band start to play the intro to 'Bigger Than Us'.

Hannah puts on her head-set mic and she and the dancers get into position.

At the end of the second chorus the stage-lights flash in several different colours.

As the song comes to an end Jesse and Newt does an extra long guitar-solo.

"Give a hand for our awesome guitar-players Jesse-D and Newt Livingston!" says Hannah.

Almost an hour later after the perfect concert ( including five encores ) Hannah, Cory, Meena and Newt hang out back-stage.

"Did we have to end the show so soon? I'm sure we could have given them at least one more encore..." says Meena to Hannah.

"Hannah's concert rule no. 1: Always leave the audience wanting more!" says Hannah.

"Of course!" says Cory, trying to act cool.

"You guys were awesome tonight!" says Hannah.

"Thanks, we did the best we could...!" says Meena.

"I couldn't ask for anything more than that!" says Hannah with a smile.

"I understand our next concert's back home in DC tomorrow..." says Cory.

"Yeah, that's true! We should get some sleep on the way there so we have all the energy possible during the show!" says Hannah.

"Awesome!" says Newt.

Lola enter the room. "Hi, guys! You were so cool tonight! I loved the show!"

"Thanks, Lola!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The Hannah-songs from the concert not named in the story are: 'Who Said' 'Rock Star' 'Supergirl' 'Make Some Noise' and 'Best of Both Worlds'.<strong>


	3. The tour must go on!

**Hannah, Lola, Mike, Cory, Meena and Newt hang out on the tour-bus on the way to Washington DC. They've had a few hours of sleep and now they just hang out and talk.**

"Did you like the concert last night, dude?" Newt ask Mike.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome out there!" says Mike.

"You know how I do it!" says Cory.

"Awesome drummer from the east coast say what?" says Hannah.

"Sorry, nothing..." says Cory.

"Cory always say strange things like that!" says Meena.

"Guys can be weird sometimes..." says Lola.

"Not all guys are like that, Lola!" says Hannah.

"Exactly! I'm always cool and mature!" says Mike with confidence.

"Sure, Mike!" says Lola with a smile.

"Anyone who wants food...?" ask Mike.

"I'm on, man!" says Newt.

Newt and Mike head over into the small kitchen on the bus.

"Hannah, I think I'm gonna get a drink..." says Cory.

"Okey, see ya!"

"Hannah, what are we going to do when we get to DC...?" Meena ask.

"I think we should start to practice as soon as we get there! We've got a lot of stuff that needs perfection!"

"Okey!"

"Lola, where's daddy?"

"I guess he's back there sleeping..."

"Yeah, you're right!"

An hour later the bus arrive in DC.

"Okey, guys! Here we are!" says Hannah.

"There's no place like home!" says Cory.

The bus stops by the back-stage entrance at the concert hall.

"Let's get everythin' set up!" says Hannah as she step of the bus with a guitar in her right hand and a microphone-stand in her left.

"Okey!" says Cory, Newt, Meena, Jesse and Lola.

Later in the dressing room Hannah and Meena are trying to decide what clothes to wear for the concert.

"Maybe I should wear this..." says Meena about a black latex-dress.

"Isn't that a little too sexy?" says Hannah.

"Yeah, I guess you are right!"

"This would look cool on ya, Meena!" says Hannah, throwing Meena a purple dress.

"Wow, this one is perfect! Thanks, Hannah!"

"My pleasure!"

"What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinkin' about this short skirt, my golden tank top, a cool belt and my black denim-jacket!"

"That sounds cool, Hannah!"

Two hours later Hannah, Cory, Meena, Newt and the band are ready for the concert.

"Ready, guys?" says Hannah.

"Sure, Hannah! We're ready to rock!" says Cory with a smile as he flicks his drum-sticks.

"We're ready to kick some ass!" says Newt.

"5 minutes to show-time, miss Montana!" says a member of the stage-crew.

"Okey!"

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the last chapter of this story! I'm sorry!<strong>


End file.
